The present invention concerns a connection system for connecting a supporting arm to an axle body, and a vehicle axle system, particularly for a utility vehicle, such as heavy duty trucks.
Connection systems for connecting a supporting arm to an axle body are known, for example, from DE 199 46 802 A1. These connection systems typically consist of an upper half shell with shaped leveling pieces and a lower half shell without shaped leveling pieces for each side of the vehicle that are welded to the axle body at the rear, looking in the driving direction, and that extend about the axle body in such a way that the contact sites between the upper and lower half shell are situated essentially horizontal. In the region of the upper half shell, a radius arm lies with positive locking on the shaped leveling pieces and is tensioned by means of an appropriately adapted clamping plate, as well as a U-bolt extending around the axle body.
The problem with such connection systems for connecting a supporting arm to an axle body is that, owing to the design, there is a danger of the creation of indentations of the axle body underneath the half shell and a frictional corrosion of the axle tube due to a relative movement between axle tube and half shell.
Thus, the problem of the present invention is to provide a connection system for connecting a supporting arm to an axle body, especially for a utility vehicle, as well as a vehicle axle system, likewise especially for a utility vehicle, in which the load-induced pulsating indentations of the axle tube are reduced and at the same time a frictional corrosion of the axle tube is prevented.